


Against the Wall

by Willowy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, love and romance, sexy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowy/pseuds/Willowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't help themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wall

He moved against her. His hand slid up her back under her shirt as she pressed herself against him, panting into his ear, her hands tangled in his hair. He moaned softly as he felt her tongue flick against his lobe and he knew he’d never been this hard.

“JJ…” he whispered.

She sighed as he said her name, reaching down to unzip him, needing to feel his swollen hardness in her hand. He gasped as she encircled him, as he reached around to her front, palming her breast and running his thumb over her erect nipple. Their faces rubbed against each other and he gently took her mouth with his, sliding his full lips against hers, feeling her respond, tasting the bit of her tongue she lightly let slip against his.

He pushed up her thin skirt, his elegant fingers reaching under and tugging at the delicate fabric of her panties, pushing them down, and groaned as she stepped out of them. She took his hot member and rubbed it against her exposed, wet center, nearly sending him over the edge as he lost himself, pushing against her, wanting in, _wanting in…_

She kissed his jawline, his soft, new beard just slightly scratching the smooth skin of her cheek, and she whispered “Spence…” He moaned and she said “I want you here… in me now, _god Spence, baby… now…”_

He planted his hand against the wall at her waist and she draped her toned leg over his arm, exposing her wet heated core and she cried out as she slid the tip of him between her slippery folds. He gasped as he pushed, finally, into her, her soaking wetness surrounding him with tight heat and he buried his face into her neck, groaning as he thrust into her again and again, bracing against the wall, feeling nothing but her warm, slick center surrounding him, clenching him, tightening around him with every thrust, her head thrown back against the wall, his lips fastened on her throat… his JJ, his Jennifer, oh god, ahhhh, he moaned as he fucked her, her breathless voice egging him on “Spence, baby, god yes, do it ahhh, do it, just like that… just… she gripped his shoulders through his sport coat and she couldn’t get close enough… her man, her genius… her love.

He pinned her hand to the wall with his own, entwining their fingers as he felt himself racing towards release. JJ bucked against him, meeting his every thrust, both of them grunting and gasping in time to their rhythm. He tried to slow down but he couldn’t and he cried out her name against her throat as he came hard, shooting into her for what seemed like endless moments.

He felt his legs go weak and he pressed his forehead to hers, his heart racing and his breathing ragged. She captured his mouth with hers, kissing him softly as she slowed her movements, his cock still twitching inside her. She hadn’t reached her peak yet and Spencer knew it, he knew she was close. “Stay there,” he whispered against her mouth.

He slowly pulled out of her and moved to his knees, gently spreading her legs even further apart. He watched his seed run out of her and bent his head to her engorged nub, flicking it with his sharpened tongue, then laving at it, flattening his tongue and licking her slowly, langorously. JJ threw her head back again and dug her hands into his soft hair, her fingers tangling in his curls. She pushed herself against his mouth, lost in the sensation of his thick, warm lips sliding across her clit as his wet tongue kept at her, mercilessly licking, lightly sucking all around her very core. Her abdomen coiled tighter and tighter as she neared her release, and it was her turn to cry out, muffling her scream as he brought her to her thundering end. She came in forceful, powerful waves of ecstasy again and again and her eyes rolled back as they washed over her, four, five, six times…

Spencer watched her come, getting aroused again at the sight of her losing control, knowing he had brought her there. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her spasming body, the way her breasts moved, her stomach flexing, her open mouth gasping her pleasure.

She smiled when it was done, shyly looking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes as he stood up in front of her, tucking himself back in and zipping up. He gently reached to push her skirt down, and slid her bra down back over her breasts, kissing each nipple as he did so. She reached a hand up to run her thumb across his beautiful cheekbone and sighed as he turned his face to kiss her palm, his eyes closed.

“You’re amazing,” she whispered, tucking in her shirt as her breathing returned to somewhat normal.

“I love you,” he said. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and the corners of his mouth turned up in that tentative smile she loved so much. “You ready to give the briefing now, Agent Jareau?”

“Pit stop at the ladies room first, if I can make my legs move,” she countered, “thanks for your concern, Doctor Reid.” She winked at him.

“Anytime,” he joked, putting his hands in his pockets as he watched her walk to the door. He bent down and picked up her panties, putting them in his jacket pocket. It was a thing of theirs that he always took them after, and he smiled to himself before heading for the restroom to wash his hands and face.

It wouldn’t do to have that room of profilers guessing what they’d been up to.

 

  


End file.
